<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An intermission by None_Of_Your_Biscuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393181">An intermission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits'>None_Of_Your_Biscuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Here u go toasty ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost ducked quickly under a table, nearly thumping her head as the King ("you know you can just call me Biscuits if you want right?") snapped their head around, eyes shifting, looking for whatever made the noise. </p>
<p>The young royal held her breath as the king just shook their head, and continued walking while muttering to themselves. </p>
<p>Something about alchemy, and gems, she thought. </p>
<p>It was hard convincing Rem to let her out of its sight, but the fact it would be at the same meeting the king was currently walking to helped a bit. </p>
<p>Ghost was nervous, even talking to the king was nerve wracking, the first meeting with them at the central kingdom had been terrifying, but they were actually nice when they were back in their own castle and among their staff. </p>
<p>Unless you got on their bad side, they seemed to barely tolerate Masks presence for some reason. </p>
<p>Speaking of Masks, Ghost ducked behind a corner as the advisor trailed after the king, sifting through a few scrolls. </p>
<p>Watching the king work was always entertaining, but simply being in the castle was amazing. </p>
<p>There was only simple humans where Ghost had grown up, but it seemed like every creature was welcome here. </p>
<p>Ghost was distracted, and she nearly slammed right into one of the staff as she turned a corner. </p>
<p>Their name was, something that started with a B. </p>
<p>Slipping past them and turning the corner, Ghost spotted the meeting room. </p>
<p>The king turned into the room, Masks following them in. </p>
<p>Ghost wasnt technically needed in the meeting for another ten minutes, so she settled on the balcony looking over the gardens. </p>
<p>She could see the gardener, Dragon, working away on some of the vegetables, and was happily surprised to see the other royal, Their Majesty Cap, talking to the gardener. </p>
<p>People had funny names in this kingdom. </p>
<p>Shifting her attention, she noticed the seamstress walking into the meeting room behind her. </p>
<p>Now interested once again, she wondered what kind of meeting could possibly involve the seamstress. </p>
<p>The King had said they would only have Ghost come to meetings if it was important for her to be there, but they could go to any of the meetings if she wanted. </p>
<p>This was the first big meeting she had to go to, because everyone was going. </p>
<p>Ghost was startled by a slight tap on her shoulder, turning to see Rem, with its tail whipping slightly, standing behind her. </p>
<p>"It's time for the meeting to begin, little royal." </p>
<p>Ghost walked in front of the lizard like creature as they both turned towards the large double doors to the meeting room. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Ghost pushed the doors open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>